1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool element, and more particularly to a tool element that can be used conveniently and can provide a skid-proof effect.
2. Description of Related Art
A socket wrench or a screwdriver is used to loosen or fasten a nut or a bolt. After the nut or the bolt is loosened from a corresponding bolt or nut, a socket of the socket wrench or a bit of the screwdriver is rotated to separate from the nut or the bolt.
However, the socket or the bit usually has an annular and smooth external surface, and a user always wears with gloves or is stained with lubricating fluid or oil on hands. This may cause rotating the socket or bit difficult. In addition, the conventional socket or the bit may roll arbitrarily due to the annular and smooth external surface and this is inconveniently in used and store.
The invention provides a tool element that mitigates or obviates the aforementioned problems.